


Tumblr Prompt 3

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, a little self care for my favorite witch, just happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: t's not a very specific prompt, but I think what I need recently is some Rowena + self care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 3

It was a quiet day, and those rarely came anymore. But she decided she was going to make the most of it.

After her resurrection, Rowena had fled to Chicago, and chose a luxury hotel as her hideout for now. A few simple words spoken, a few hex bags slipped into jacket pockets, and she found herself in the penthouse suite.

The penthouse came with a large garden tub equipped with a whirlpool, and when she saw it, Rowena knew she was going to enjoy this.

Today, she lit candles all around the suite, keeping the windows darkened with heavy drapes. Incense was burning on the coffee table, giving the suite an exotic scent.

Rowena lit candles in the bathroom, and when that was done, she began to run water into the tub. While that was filling up, she slipped out of her clothes, putting them in a neat pile on the tile floor. She stood in front of the mirror and pinned her hair up. She turned back to the tub, checking the water temperature.

When the tub was full, Rowena turned on the jets, and stepped into it. She sat down and leaned back against one side, relishing the way the hot water soothed her tension. She closed her eyes and let herself slip into a light trance; she did this often to help clear her mind.

A little while later, Rowena came out of the trance and began to wash herself with a bar of sandalwood scented soap. When she was finished, she drained the tub and stepped out to dry off. She then took the time to use a luxuriously soft body lotion all over.

After that, Rowena slipped into the soft robe supplied by the hotel and padded to the small attached kitchen. There, she brewed herself a cup of tea(honey and a splash of milk for the perfect cuppa). Then she took her tea into the bedroom and set it on the bedside table. 

The television came equipped with satellite music channels, and she selected one that played classical music. Then she sat on the bed, propped up with pillows, and enjoyed her tea.

Days like this, Rowena savored as much as possible. Days like this, she wished would last forever.


End file.
